Broken
by twilightchica17
Summary: Rosalie is left broken. Family and friends are torn apart. Will they be able to help each other overcome this devastation?
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place during Breaking Dawn when Bella is in labor. Everything from here on in is my own version.

This is from Rosalie's point of view. She's a tough cookie and really wanted to do something different with her.

This chapter is quite short but i wanted to give you all a taste to see if you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

The screaming upstairs was getting louder and louder, and then suddenly it stopped.

The next sound we heard was the wailing of a baby. It was soft, yet very clear. We all rushed upstairs and were shocked at the sight before us. There was blood everywhere and all us vampires had to hold our breaths.

Bella was writhing on the operating table Carlisle had brought from the hospital. She had a marks all over her body from the multiple bites she received from Edward. He bit her in many places all over her body so that the venom would spread more quickly so the transformation wouldn't take so long. He planned on stabbing a needle into Bella's heart and injecting the venom so as to speed up the process. Hopefully, this worked. We had never planned on turning someone into a vampire before. Well, not like this at least.

Esme held the baby in her arms. "It's a girl."

"What's her name?" asked Alice.

Edward answered, "Bella isn't in any state to name her and I just cant think right now. That will have to wait for later."

Emmett had kept his distance from the baby and had a strange look on his face. I had to wonder if it was because of all the blood of if there was another reason. It was quite strange behavior for Emmett but I couldn't help stare at the little baby before my eyes. She was so beautiful. I couldn't but help feel a slight tinge of jealousy. The thing I wanted the most was to have children, a family. I had a family but a child was something I could never have. Bella had everything I wanted. It just wasn't fair.

"Can you all keep an eye on Bella for me?" asked Edward.

"Of course." we replied in unison.

"I'm just going to get cleaned up. Emmett, can you come with me please?"

That was strange. Edward never asked Emmett to keep him company. I wondered what was up with those two.

An hour had gone by and those two still hadn't returned. I went to Edward's room to see what was keeping them so long. The room was empty, however. On Edward's bed there was a single sheet of paper with Edward's writing on it.

_Bella,_

_I'm so sorry but I can't stay and be a father. Bella, you deserve someone so much better than me. Emmett and I are in love. I tried to make it work between us but when the baby was born, Emmett realized she was his singer. She was my daughter and I knew we had to leave in order to protect her. Alice never saw this coming because we just decided it was the right thing to do. Emmett and I are meant to be together. I hope you can all understand we did this for the baby and for you and Rosalie. _

I ran to Carlisle's study and showed the note to everyone. I was just speechless, and mad as hell. How the hell could my husband and brother be in love and just run off with each other? And poor Bella. She was going through the change, not aware of any of this. How was she going to cope when she awoke?

* * *

Please let me know what you all think! Reviews are the are like a cherry on top of a milkshake...sweet!

A great thanks to my BFF Izchel who helped me a lot with this story and is giving me constant support.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella was busy going through the change that we were able to fool her into thinking Edward had been there but had just stepped out for a minute. This would have to work for now, although I had no idea what I would tell her when she started to awake from her haze.

It took all the strength I had to not leave the baby's side and hunt Edward and Emmett down and drag them back by their dicks. After all, they were thinking with their dicks and not their brains. How the fuck could they leave right when Bella was changed and just had a baby?

I was mad as hell but I wanted to try to be there for Bella and the baby. I know I didn't always treat Bella the best but I was just so fucking jealous that she had it all. She had a man who loved her, who she could have a future with. She could have had children and enjoyed parenthood. Now, she was a newborn single mother and I couldn't help but have some sympathy for her. Me and her were both in shitty situations, with her being the worst off.

I kinda hoped Bella would let me play mommy with the baby once in a while. Well, actually that's what I had been doing. When I wasn't in the room with Bella, I was taking care of the baby. I got tired of calling her 'baby' and had given her a name, but knew Bella would decide on a permanent one once she woke up.

On the third day of Bella's transformation, she seemed so clear headed and read to talk. I wasn't expecting her to be so coherent so soon. I had a speech planned out of what I was going to say but I thought I had a little more time to prepare and get it right.

When she awoke I could hear her say softly, "Hello? Where is everyone?"

I went into the room along with Carlisle and Esme.

"Hey, Bella. How have you been feeling?"

"Um I'm ok. I've definitely been better." Bella replied.

"Yeah, I still remember how rough it was the first few days." I told her.

"Rose, Where is Edward. I know I haven't seen him for a few days. I want to know why you have all been lying and where he's been?"

She had begun to pace up and down the room. I was so afraid of how she was going to react. She was a newborn so she would most likely have a bad temper and could hurt something or someone. It would be better if she would sit so I could restrain her if I had to. I was just going to be honest. I'm not known for beating around the bush and I wasn't about to start now.

"Bella, please sit down."

"Rose, just tell me. I've had a bad feeling so just get it over with."

I paused and took a deep breath.

"Well, Edward left. Him and Emmett left when the baby was born. Emmett found his singer, your baby is Emmett's singer. They left a note right after you gave birth to your baby."

As much as I was mad at the both of them, I tried to restrain myself from making this worse for her. I tried to my hardest to break it to her easily, although any thing I told her wouldn't really help.

"What?"

"They left."

"Why didn't someone else go with him, like Jasper or Alice?"

"Well, Edward is the only one who can protect your baby. He's protecting her by keeping Emmett away."

Shit. I didn't know how I was gonna tell her the rest of the news.

"No, you're leaving something out. I can tell on your faces. Just tell me."

"I have the note. Here."

I handed her the note and she carefully read it. The realization slowly crept up on her face. She looked utterly shocked and devastated.

"H-how...how could he do this to me again? He said he would never leave me again. And he didn't just leave me, he left our baby."

She stood there frozen for what seemed like ages. Being as she was a newborn, I was expecting some kind of aggressive or hostile outburst but she just stay there. I didn't know what to do.

After a few minutes she seemed to snap out of it. She asked me, "Where is my baby. Can I see her?"

"I'm not sure if that's the best idea. Bella you are a newborn. Her blood will be too much for you to handle right now."

"She's my baby. I would never hurt her." Bella looked pleadingly at us.

"Well, Carlisle, what do you think?" I turned to ask him.

"I think we can trust her enough to not harm her own child. We'll just keep close by in case we need to intervene."

I wasn't sure this was the best idea given the news I had just given Bella but I think maybe that's what she needed, to see her daughter. I hoped her love would over power her blood thirst.

I came back a few minutes later with Jasper. Carlisle had given us the go-ahead to use Jasper's gift to calm Bella down a bit. Carlisle and I would be there to restrain her if necessary.

"Alright Bella, are you ready to meet your baby girl?"

"Yes." She looked nervous but looked collected.

We entered the living room where Esme, Alice, and Jacob were surrounding the baby. I'm positive Alice would see anything bad coming and Esme had killer maternal instinct and would do anything to protect the baby. The stupid dog was very protective of the baby as well and would do anything to keep her safe, no matter how much I didn't want to admit it.

Bella approached the baby at a cautious, human speed as to not alarm any of us. She was holding her breath to keep from smelling the baby's scent. She released her breath before she approached and breathed in an unnecessary breath to accustom herself to the baby's scent. We all grew a little tense but relaxed when she continued to walk slowly.

When she reached Emse, she paused and lightly ran a finger over the baby's cheek. We stressed to Bella the importance of her newborn qualities. She would not be able to hold the baby for quite sometime due to her enormous strength. She would have to grow accustomed to her strength before she held her baby.

"She is so beautiful. She's the most precious thing I have ever seen."

"Yes she is. Her beauty doesn't even compare," Esme replied lovingly.

"Bella, what are you going to name her?" Jacob asked.

"Oh shoot, that's right. Does anyone have any suggestion?" Bella asked us.

"How about the nickname Rosalie gave her?" Alice asked.

"Nickname?" Bella looked a bit upset. I hoped I hadn't upset her. This wasn't the time to piss her off. I didn't feel like getting my ass kicked right now by a newborn.

"Yeah I just started calling her by a nickname so I wouldn't have to keep calling her "baby" anymore." I tried to dismiss it as if it was nothing.

"Well, what's the nickname?" Bella asked us impatiently.

"Um, I call her Emma. I've always loved that name. It's the name I had chosen out for when I was still human and thought I would've been able to have children. The name I would've chosen for my little girl."

Bella looked lost in thought for a moment then said, "Well, Rosalie if you don't mind, could I use the name?

"Well, I guess I can let you have that name, seeing as how I'm never having kids of my own."

"What about a middle name?" asked Alice.

"How about Emma Rose?" Bella replied.

"That's perfect." Emse said. Her voice cracked a bit and I could tell she was getting a bit emotional. Good 'ol Esme always getting so fucking emotional.

I was happily surprised by Bella's response but tried not to show it. I didn't want them all to think I had gone soft. Honestly, though, I was beyond thrilled. If I could have shed tears, I definitely would have. This was the closest I was going to get to parenthood and I would gladly take what I could get. My niece was going to have the name I chose and a part of my name. .

I was speechless but quickly recovered when I remembered Bella had to hunt and Emma had to eat. Luckily, Emma had gotten the human part of needing to nourish her body with food. We were quite glad she didn't need to feed off of animals. It would've been difficult for a child to endure the thirst and having to suffice it with animal blood. We weren't quite sure which characteristics of hers would be human or vampire, but we would just have to wait it out and see.

"Bella, I'm sorry to interrupt but its time for you to go on you first hunt. I think you have strength enough to get the blood yourself instead of us feeding it to you. Carlisle, Jasper, and I will all go with you to keep an eye on you."

Bella scrunched up her face in disgust but knew it was either animals or humans. She knew with Carlisle around, the latter wasn't an option. Our property was pretty secluded but I hoped no humans crossed Bella's path or they would be in some serious trouble.

We set off for our hunt and immediately found deer and a few grizzly bears. We heard a noise in the distance and before we could voice our concerns, Bella had taken off towards the humans. I prayed to God we would reach her before she reached them. Edward was the fastest one of us but the fucking bastard wasn't here. I had almost reached Bella when I collided with her and that fucking mutt. I was so preoccupied with getting Bella, I didn't catch the scent of the wet dog.

We were a tangle of arms and legs and I felt a hand graze my ass. I was gonna give that fucking dog a piece of my mind but then I remembered Bella. Jacob had her pinned down on the ground and she flipped him on his back and took off again. Guess I would have to give Jacob a piece of my mind later.

I took off after Bella but Jasper kept running and tackled Bella. They skidded to a stop when I reached them she was thrashing about. It took Jasper, Carlisle, and I to restrain her. Jacob reached us and took Bella's face in his hands.

"Bella, look at me. Those are innocent people. You need to get your head on straight. Stop breathing and try to forget their scent for a minute. You were just a human. Remember who you were. Remember your parents."

With that, she stopped struggling.

Carlisle spoke first. "Alright, she's had enough for one day. Let's go home."

Jacob took Bella's took a firm grip on Bella's hands and led her toward the home. The rest of us walked behind in case she decided to change her mind and turn around. Well, I had to give it to the fucking mutt, he sure knew how to calm her down. Shit. This meant he was gonna be around all the damn time. This was just fucking great.


	3. Dancing With Myself

A/N: I thought i would celebrate the end of my fall quarter by posting another chapter.

So far, I have only gotten one review a chapter, which i have to admit is a little discouraging. So, a special thank you to my one reviewer, you are truly what keeps me going. Any little comment would be nice so please review. Let me know what you do or don't like.

Warning: short lemon

Hope you all like it! Happy Reading!!!

* * *

Today was the day I had the house all to myself. Japer and Carlisle were going hunting with Bella. Alice and Esme were taking Emma to take pictures at a portrait studio since she was turning one month today. I was going to have the entire house to myself for a few hours, which i wasn't sure was a good idea. I hadn't been alone since Emmett left and I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to be alone, lost in my thoughts. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face everything that had happened.

I said good bye to everyone and went over to the couch to sit. I just sat there, not knowing what to do with my self. My mind went to all the memories I had with Emmett. We had literally made love on every surface of this house, including this couch. This couch was actually the last place we'd had sex. That last few times were different. They weren't making love, they were having sex and more appropriately than that, fucking.

"_Emmett, we're gonna have the house all to ourselves tonight. You know what this means, don't you?"_

"_I have no idea, why don't you help me figure it out," he said with a sly smile. _

"_Sorry, babe we gotta wait a few more minutes. Everyone is getting ready to leave. I have an idea though. Come with me."_

_I grabbed his hand and led him through the living room to Carlisle's study. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him roughly. I kept my hand on the back of his neck to keep him close to me. _

_I heard someone clear their throat. Carlisle was standing in the doorway. _

"_We're leaving, you two. Try not to break anything this time."_

_As soon as we heard the door click shut he picked me up bridal style and ran to the living room. He threw me on the couch and I giggled. He climbed on top of me and started kissing me gently. I flipped him over so I was on top and kissed him a little more roughly. _

_I actually like all the gentle and romantic gestures but lately Emmett had grown apart and I felt like I had to get a 'lil more kinky to make him aroused. It just didn't feel the same anymore and I didn't know what to do. Our love making had turning into rough, desperate attempts at making things better. I knew something was wrong but couldn't figure it out._

_I ripped his shirt off and began kissing his chest, paying close attention to his nipples. He loved when I sucked on his nipples. I sucked and nibbled at both his nipples and I could feel that he was getting aroused. He ripped my shirt and off and was kissing my breasts and sucking on my nipples through my bra. He flipped me over so I was on my stomach and he was behind me. I didn't like anal sex but I would do whatever I could to make him happy. In this positions, he's the only one that would get satisfaction out of it but I would do anything for my man._

_I was propped up on my elbows and Emmett was sucking on my ear and neck. He ran his hand down my neck to my breasts where he started squeezing them and moving in circular motions. _

_He entered me from behind and started riding me hard, in an almost animalistic way. He was rubbing breasts harder and faster then propped himself up with one hand, while the other hand slid into my wet core. Boy, was I wet. I needed some kind of release. He moved in and out of me with his finger and the same speed and rhythm as he was riding me. I came within a minute and he shortly followed. _

_We collapsed on the couch, taking unnecessary breaths and I whispered in his ear, "I love you Emmett."_

_He gave me a strained smile, "Yeah, me too."_

I had to find a distraction and fast. I could feel my non-beating heart start to ache and I couldn't handle that right now.

I went over to the stereo and put on my favorite song to dance to. It was one that was just a feel good song that always made me feel better. I put it on repeat to keep me distracted.

I kicked off my shoes and socks, followed by my pants. I loved to dance around in my undies and a tank top.

_On the floor of Tokyo  
Or down in London town to go, go  
With the record selection  
With the mirror reflection  
I'm dancing with myself_

I jumped up and started dancing around the entire living room swinging my hips to the music.

_When there's no-one else in sight  
In the crowded lonely night  
Well I wait so long  
For my love vibration  
And I'm dancing with myself_

_Oh dancing with myself  
Oh dancing with myself  
Well there's nothing to lose  
And there's nothing to prove  
I'll be dancing with myself_

I whipped my hair around and realized I wasn't alone. There were Jasper, Carlisle, Bella, and Jacob, with surprised yet amused looks on their faces.

"Shit. I didn't hear you guys come in."

"Yeah, you looked like you were lost in your own world. It's ok, we don't mind," said Bella.

"Um no that's ok. Lemme put my clothes back on."

They went into the dining room while I put my pants back on. When I entered into the room, they stopped talking. I glared at them and they all looked away with amused looks on their faces.

"So, how did the hunting go?"

"Good. Bella's getting the hang of it," replied Carlisle.

"I think we're all interested in hearing about how you spent your afternoon," said Jacob with a smug ass log on his face.

The nerve of that dog!

"Shut the fuck up. Don't you have a home? Your always here. No one wants you here so just leave."

Hey, Princess, my best friend lives here and as long as she does, then I'll be around. No one else seems to mind that I come around. Why do you even care that I'm here?"

"Because you get on my fucking nerves, that's why."

"Enough you two! I have heard enough bickering from the both of you. You're both going to have to get used to each other, whether you like it or not."

Fine." I stormed out of the room and went to my room. Although I didn't like being in my room anymore because of that bastard Emmett, it was better than having to put up with the mutt. My room now held too many memories I wanted to forget. I went quietly to Carlisle study to listen to some music quietly. I was trying to relax when I heard a knock on the door.

The person I wanted to see was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah? What the fuck do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you about our 'lil banter."

I scoffed. It was way more than banter but i guess that was a nice way of putting it.

"Yes?"

"Well, Bella gets a 'lil nervous around the two of us, I guess all the hostility. Jasper said it would be better for her if we both tried to work it out and try to be civil to each other. It's hard for Bella to concentrate on controlling her new abilities when she's feeling so tense and nervous. I know you don't care but I thought it was worth a shot."

"What makes you think I don't care about Bella?"

"Um, the fact that you've treated her like shit for years."

"I know I was mean to her sometimes but I had my reasons behind it. Anyways, Bella is my sister now and i would do anything for her. I guess if you don't annoy me or say anything stupid, then I can at least try to tolerate you."

"Tolerate me? Fine."

He turned to leave but paused in the doorway. He turned around and said, "What did you mean you had your reasons behind being mean to Bella?"

"Look, just because I agreed to try to be civil to you, doesn't mean we're friends. I don't have to explain anything to you."

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice. Why are you being such a bitch?"

He was in my face at this point but I was not stepping down. He would think I was weak, and I sure as hell wasn't weak. I could feel his breath on my face, and his face was inches from mine. He was actually kinda hot. He was good looking and had an awesome body. Oh shit, what the fuck was I doing? I snapped out of it and remembered what I was going to say.

"I know guys like you." I pointed to emphasize he didn't scare me. "Yeah, cocky, hot, ass holes who think they can get away with all kinds of shit. They use women like toys and don't care about anyone but themselves. They feel entitled. Well, let me tell you something, this girls doesn't put up with guys like you."

"So, you think I'm hot?" He said with a smug grin on his face.

"Ugh get out."

I shoved him out of the room and slammed the door. Damn, trying to be nice to him just about might be the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

Jake POV

"Yeah? What the fuck do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you about our 'lil banter."

"Yes?"

"Well, Bella gets a 'lil nervous around the two of us, I guess all the hostility. Jasper said it would be better for her if we both tried to work it out and try to be civil to each other. It's hard for Bella to concentrate on controlling her new abilities when she's feeling so tense and nervous. I know you don't care but I thought it was worth a shot."

"What makes you think I don't care about Bella?""Um, the fact that you've treated her like shit for years."

"I know I was mean to her sometimes but I had my reasons behind it. Anyways, Bella is my sister now and i would do anything for her. I guess if you don't annoy me or say anything stupid, then we can at least be civil to each other."

I wonder what she meant by her reasons. What kind of reason could possibly justify for treating someone like shit?

Since she was the bitch of the family, I never really got a chance to talk to her all that much. I got along pretty well with the rest of the Cullens but this girl was a complete mystery to me. She was beautiful, I'll give her that, but man was she a bitch.

"Alright sounds good."

I turned to leave but paused in the doorway. I worked up the courage and thought I might try to be nice and get to know her a little better.

"What did you mean you had your reasons behind being mean to Bella?"

"Look, just because I agreed to try to be civil, doesn't mean were friends. I don't have to explain anything to you."

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice. Why are you being such a bitch?"

She looked distracted for a minute, looking me up and down. What she checking me out?

"I know guys like you. Cocky, hot, ass holes who think they can get away with all kinds of shit. They use women like toys and don't care about anyone but themselves. They feel entitled. Well, let me tell you something, this girls doesn't put up with guys like you."

"So, you think I'm hot?" He said with a smug grin on his face.

"Ugh get out."

She shoved me out of her room and slammed the door. Damn she was hot when she was mad, which was most of the time. I definitely liked my girls hot and feisty. I think if weren't enemies, I might actually try to get with her. Ha, fat chance. Like that would ever happen.

* * *

The song Rosalie was dancing to was Dancing With Myself. I pictured her dancing to the version by Nouvelle Vague.

Reviews are like cherries on top of my ice cream sundae, I love 'em! Reviews are much appreciated!


	4. Gone

A/N: This is my longest chapter yet so I hope you all like it. I'm still only getting one review and would really appreciate any little comment.

Well, to my one reviewer, thank you!!! You are what keeps me going.

I hope you all like it because I probably won't be able to review for another two weeks. Happy Reading!

* * *

A week after Jake and I came to our little truce, we were still struggling. We would try to avoid each other and couldn't be in the same room together for more than a few minutes. It seemed unfair to me that I had to feel uncomfortable in my own home because of this stupid prick. Why the hell couldn't he just leave? That's what I didn't understand. Its as if my family loved him more than they did me and that just pissed me off.

I was in Carlisle's study which had become my favorite hideout in the last week, looking through my favorite wooden keepsake box. I was going to go through and get rid of the things that involved Emmett when my cell phone rang. I didn't recognize the number but had a feeling I should answer it. I was sitting on the couch about to open my box when the voice on the other end made me freeze. It was a voice I never thought I'd hear again and I wished I had never answered it.

"Hi, Rose."

"Emmett," I said icily.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you but it was the only way to protect the baby."

"That's bullshit, Emmett. You and Edward had a thing going on while you were both with other people. Why the fuck would Edward get married and have a child and then turn Bella into on of us when you both had feelings that weren't at all brotherly? How the hell could you do that to me, Bella, and Emma?"

"I'm so sorry. We had been feeling like this for a while but we thought if we kept on living our lives that these feeling would go away. I couldn't stick around knowing the baby was my singer. So, Emma? That's a beautiful name, I'm guessing you chose it?"

"Don't fucking change the subject on me! Go tell your excuses to someone who actually gives a fuck. Don't ever call me again."

"..But, Rose…":

I didn't wait for him to finish and I hung up the phone. I was fuming. That selfish bastard tried to make excuses and actually thought I would forgive him? I felt as if I would burst with anger. I had to get away from everyone, just run away.

I ripped the door from the study off the hinges and walked to the kitchen to go out the back door.

Jasper was standing in front of it. If he didn't move out of my way, I swear to god I was gonna rip his fucking arms off.

He said, "Rose, Edward called Bella too and she's upset. Maybe you should go talk to her."

"Why should I? Emmett just called me too. Did anyone ever think that Bella isn't the only one who's husband left her? That she's not the only one who's having a hard time right now? Just get the fuck outta my way Jasper."

He moved aside and opened the door for me. As soon as I hit the back steps, I ran as far and fast as I could. I went to the only place I could think of, the weeping willow. Alice and I had a little secret place where would go to just talk and do our sisterly bonding, where no one would over hear us. It was the only place in our forest that I didn't have a memory with Emmett, since it was strictly for us girls.

Before I knew it, I was seated under the tree with my back against the trunk. I got lost in the many thoughts circling my head. I had so much going on in my mind, I didn't know where to begin. I didn't know if I could continue living with the family. It just held so many memories of Emmett. But then again, I had a niece now and I wouldn't be able to leave her.

Then my mind drifted to a conversation Emmett and I had. We knew when we first got married, it would be hard to be together for so long. We agreed that if we grew apart, that was the end. We agreed there would be no hard feelings and would remain friends. How could I remain friends with him, when he didn't tell me how he felt? How could I forgive him for leaving me for my brother? I heard footsteps approaching and knew it could only be one person, my butt buddy who shared the secret of this tree with me.

"Rose, are you ok?"

"Does it look like I'm ok, Alice?"

"No, I guess not, but it will be."

"Yeah? When? When do things stop being so shitty? When will I stop feeling like I can't function, like I'm broken and can't be fixed? I feel like my chest was crushed, like I can't breathe. Hmm, when will things get better?"

She walked over and sat beside me and just held me. Alice was the only adult family member I was remotely affectionate with. She was the only person who knew how to comfort me.

"Alice, what do I do now? I'm all alone."

"Rose, you are a strong woman, probably the strongest one I've known. You've been through so much. You can handle this, I'm sure of it. And you're not alone. You have me and the whole family. We're here for you. You are strong and with our help, you'll be fine."

"I don't feel strong right now."

"I know you don't but believe me, that day will come sooner than you think."

As always, Alice was talking but it just confused me. I guess that's what happens when you know things others don't know. I know Alice is wise beyond her years, but how could she know I would be ok? How were things going to be ok when I was alone?

"Come on, Rose. The family is gathered in the living room. They want to talk to you."

Oh shit, this wasn't good. I can't believe I blew up like that and actually told my family what I was feeling. I'm probably gonna get some long ass pep talk from them now. Alice held my hand the entire way as we ran home.

When we entered the living room, every one except the men were seated on the sofas. Even Jacob was there. There was no way I was going to talk about my feelings with him around. I barely wanted to do it with my family but knew they weren't going to leave me the fuck alone if I didn't have a sit down "family meeting" with them.

Carlisle spoke first. "Rose, dear, come sit down."

"Fine but I'm not speaking until the dog leaves."

"Oh, here we go again." Jake said as he rolled his eyes.

"What? This is personal and I don't want you here listening to me talk about my private life. You can come back when were finished with our _family_ meeting." I emphasized the word family so he would pick up on the hint that I did not think of him as family.

"Fine I'll leave. Bella, can you please call me when you guys are finished talking?"

"Sure, Jacob."

Everyone looked towards the front door and once we could no longer hear him, Esme spoke.

"Ok, Rose, he's gone. I just want to say that I am so sorry we didn't think of how you must be feeling. We know Bella wasn't the only one who lost a husband, its just that you act so tough all the time and it makes us think that you're fine. I should have realized it's just a front. That you're hurting but just don't want us to see. Rose, we are your family and you should never feel like you cant be yourself around us. We wont think any differently of you. You are just as strong of a woman. Just because you show us what you're feeling doesn't make you weak."

Wow, leave it to Esme to know exactly what I was feeling. No wonder she was such a good mother even though there wasn't much of an age difference between us. That woman had intense maternal instincts.

"Esme, you are right. I won't deny it its just that I don't know what to do. I'm so confused right now. You guys were so busy worrying about Bella, that no one bothered to ask how I was feeling. It was like you guys didn't even care."

"But how could you think that?"

"Because I know you guys don't like me. You just put up with me because you have to. You guys even like Jacob better than me. I can tell, which is why I want to move out. I don't think I can continue living here."

"Wait a minute, you can't leave. Rose, we all love you and want you here. I know that what you're going through is difficult because I'm going through it, too, but you have to stay. I need you to help me get through this and you need me. We can help each other. We also need our family right now. It's the only thing that can help us get though it. Please, Rose? We need you to stay. Emma needs you to stay."

Well, shit, playing the Emma card was dirty but it would work. Emma was the closet I would ever get to having a daughter. I sure as hell wasn't going to miss the opportunity to watch this beautiful baby girl grow up. Bella was right though about helping each other get through this. We were the only ones who understood what the other one was going through and that could be a good thing.

"Well, I guess I can stay for Emma. She's probably the only one that would miss me."

"That's not true Rose. I'll admit you can kinda be a bitch sometimes but you're my sister and my best friend. I would miss you so much, and so would this family."

"Thanks, Alice. I'm gonna go to my room for a bit. I need to be alone."

I knew Alice meant well but it kinda confirmed what I thought about the rest of my family. They wouldn't miss me. The only ones who would were probably Emma and Alice. No one else spoke up and said they would miss me so I knew they just put up with me because they had to. Except for Bella. She actually spoke up and asked me to stay even though I had been a bitch to her. God, I had been so selfish. I hadn't reeally talked to Bella about all this and she needed me. I know everyone thought I was selfish but I really wasn't. Sure, I was a little vain but selfish I wasn't. I knew I had to go talk to Bella, to be there for her the way Alice was there for me.

I went to Bella's room and found the balcony door open.

"Bella? Bella, you out here?"

Hmm, I wonder where she went? It was Emma's feeding time and Bella like to watch her eat even if she couldn't feed Emma herself.

I was about to walk out of the room and look for her downstairs when I saw a note on her bed. Oh shit, not again.

I went to pick up the note and it was scrawled in Bella's writing:

_Whoever found this, I'm sure you've figured out I'm not here. Don't worry, I'm coming back. I would never leave my baby but I just need a few days to myself. I need time to just grasp what's going on but I cant do that here when everyone is keeping such a close eye on me. I'm sorry for doing this but I need to do this, for me. And don't worry, I'll go to where there aren't many humans. Give Emma a kiss from me before she goes to sleep from me. I'll see you all in a few days._

_Bella_

I ran downstairs and everyone froze when they saw the look on my face.

"Bella's gone. Only for a few days, though. Here, read this." I handed the note to Carlisle and then they all passed it around.

"Should we go look for her? I mean, she is a newborn after all. She could attack someone." Jasper asked.

"No, she left because she needs some time to herself. We'll respect her wishes. As long as Alice doesn't see and harm coming to anyone."

Alice was concentrating hard and she had that same glazed look in her eyes whenever she looks into the future.

"No, nothing to worry about. She won't hurt anyone. She'll be back in four days."

"Alright. Well, maybe we should call Jake and let him know." Esme said.

"Yes, I'll call him and have him come over. I want to make sure he understands and he doesn't try to find her." Carlisle replied.

As much as I hated Jake, I knew we had to let him know. We all just needed to give Bella some time, Jake included.

"Hey Roalie, we're all going to go hunt and Esme will be feeding Emma. Could you please tell Jake everything?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, cant you wait until you tell Jake to go?"

"No. We were leaving when you came to tell us. You'll be fine. Its time you both learn to start getting along. And I mean getting along, not avoiding each other."

"Ugh, fine."

"Be nice, kitty"

"Meow." I said sarcastically.

Carlisle was seriously pushing it. Could I seriously carry a conversation with this ass hole when I hadn't talked to him _ever_?

About ten minutes later, I heard an engine and knew Jake was here.

I went to the door and opened it and could tell, even in the dark, he was distraught.

"Rosalie, what happened? Why did Carlisle tell me to come? Is everything ok? Why didn't Bella call me herself?"

"Well, Bella isn't here right now."

"What do you mean she isn't here? Where the hell is she?"

"Jake sit down. Man, you need to calm the fuck down."

"Don't tell me to calm the fuck down!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him and yelled, "What the fuck did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything to her you ass hole, now let me the fuck go."

I yanked my wrist from his grip and pushed him up against the wall.

"Look, if you want to place blame why don't you place it on the people who really deserve it?"

He put his lips to my ear and said, "You do deserve it. You're such a bitch, its enough to make anyone want to leave. Even your husband couldn't stand you."

I let him go and stepped back from him. I felt like I had been slapped it the face, and I'm sure I looked it too. How could he say such a thing?

"That's enough." Esme came into the living room with Emma and handed her to me.

Emma was probably the only thing that would make me feel better right now.

I sat down with Emma on my lap and Esme took Jake by the arm and sat him down.

"You both need to stop this. I've had enough and the rest of the family has had enough as well ."

She turned to Jake and said, "Jacob, Rosalie didn't do anything to make Bella leave. Here, look at this." She handed him the note and a slow realization crossed his face.

Esme spoke calmly to him and said, "Bella is just going through a tough time right now and she needs some time to herself. We know she'll be back in four days and no one will be harmed. We ask that you respect Bella's wishes and leave her be. She just wants to be alone and I think we should give her that. Now, I think you owe Rosalie an apology. What you said to her was uncalled for and just wrong."

"I'm sorry Esme, you're right." he turned to me and said, "Rosalie, I'm so sorry about what I said. I don't know why I said those things and you didn't deserve that."

I just stared at him. He said those things for a reason. It was probably because he really thought those things about me. He could say he was sorry, but the point is he still said them. I couldn't forget what he said no matter how sorry he was. It made me think about my family. Was that how they felt about me?

"Fine. I'm going up to give Emma her bath."

"Alright, dear. I'll be up in a bit to put her to bed."

"It's alright, I can do it."

I walked up the stairs at human speed and took Emma a bath in her special baby-sized bathtub. I went to her room and put her pajamas on. I was laying on the bed with her. I was on my side and had he snuggled against me. I was humming lightly to her and just thinking about Jake had said. Was I really that big of a bitch? Shit, I couldn't believe my own family hated me. I definitely had to do something about it. They were the only people I had left and there was no way I was going to lose them too.

I was so lost in my thought that I hadn't heard anyone approaching the room. I heard a light knock on the door.

Jake opened the door and stood in the doorway. He bit his lip before he spoke in a soft voice, "I'm leaving but I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about what u said earlier. You aren't as bad as I thought you were."

"Um, thanks I guess."

"Would it be alright if I give Emma a kiss good night?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Just be quiet or you'll wake he up."

He tiptoed towards us and leaned over to give her a kiss. He put his hand on the bed to steady himself when he leaned over.

He sure was warm. No wonder Bella like to hug him. The heat coming from him was so intense, I could actually feel it. I had forgotten what warmth felt like.

He kissed Emma lightly and was walking out when he turned and said, "Good night, Rosalie."

"Good night."

Wow, what the fuck just happened? Were we actually nice to each other just now? Well, it was bound to happen sometime. I just hope he doesn't get his hopes up and thinks we're friends or something. We would be friends when hell freezes over and pigs fly.

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated!


	5. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**A/N: I tried for about a week to write this then it came to me. I hope you like the new developments in this chapter.  
**

**Warning: adult content**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

A week had passed since my little emotional outburst with my family. They treated me as if I was a little weak, fragile thing who would break at any minute. At the moment though, I was not their present concern. Bella had been gone since yesterday and I was watching over Emma. I was so glad to be in charge of Emma. She was a much welcome distraction.

It was November 10th and Emma turned 2 months today. It made me a bit sad to think Bella wasn't here to be with us on this special day but I knew better than anyone how she felt. I had honestly thought about leaving but I guess Bella beat me to the punch. I just hoped she would return when she said she would or everyone would start to freak out.

We were all in the living room when the door flew open. I could tell by the smell that it could only be one person. Jake rushed in, his hands full and a look of excitement on his face.

"Hey Emma! Uncle Jake is here for the special girl.."

He brought her a bouquet of balloons and some new baby toys.

It almost made me laugh. She wasn't old enough to really enjoy the balloons but it was a nice thought. She would be able to play with the stuffed animals and baby toys in a few months.

He pulled out a camera from his pocket but then turned worriedly to us, "If I take a picture of you guys, will you guys come out in it?"

"Yes, silly. Most of what you know about us from movies isn't accurate. I thought you would've asked Bella that ridiculous question a long time ago." Alice said with a chuckle.

"Well, we never really talked about that. I barely started liking you guys, anyways. I'm just kidding," he said with a smile. "Could you all get together so I can take a picture? I don't want Bella to miss anything while she's gone."

"Oh, we didn't even think about that. That's very thoughtful of you." Esme said with a kind smile.

"Well, I know she left only because she absolutely had to and I don't want her to feel guilty once she comes back."

"Yeah, that's true. Knowing Bella she would feel guilty about it, " Jasper said.

So what were you all gonna do right now?" Jacob asked us.

"We were going hunting right now. Do you want to keep an eye on Emma for us?," Esme asked.

"Well, I won't take long so I can help you out," I said. I didn't think he had ever been alone with Emma and I wasn't sure how capable he was of taking care of a baby.

"Ok. I think I might need some help when she wakes up." He looked surprised by my offer but didn't say anything else.

We all got ready quickly and left. I drank from the first animal i found so I could get back as soon as possible.

When I got back, Jake was in the living room with Emma. She was in her bassinet and Jake had fallen asleep on the couch. Well, that was easy. That meant I could go upstairs and take a shower. I hadn't been able to take some time to just relax alone. Jake was downstairs but he slept like a dog so I didn't have to worry about him.

I went into my bathroom and filled the tub up and lit some candles. The bathtub was an old fashioned one and was in the middle of the bathroom. I turned off the lights and turned on the CD player. I put on an old Kelly Clarkson CD.

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Damn how I loved Kelly Clarkson. She was my favorite singer of all times. There had been many singers over the years that I had liked but she was my number one. Her songs always knew how to communicate what i was feeling, what I couldn't put into words. Her lyrics combined with her voice were just amazing. This song explained so well how I was feeling at the moment.

I thought I had found my soul mate, the man I would be with for all eternity. Emmett knew me better than anyone, I told him things no one else knew. He knew who I truly was, while everyone had formed many misconceptions about me. Now that he was gone, I felt so alone. I had been with Emmett for so long that I couldn't remember what it was like when I was alone. I honestly didn't know what to do with myself. I felt hopelessly alone.

I knew I couldn't sleep or cry, so that part of the song didn't apply to me. Although, I do think if I could have cried I might have felt better. My un-beating heart physically hurt. It was like I was in physical pain that wouldn't go away no matter what I did. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and just cry my heart out. I had no way to release these feelings I had and it was so very frustrating.

I tried to hold myself together and continue on with my life. It was impossible when I felt so depressed, so broken. How do I fix this? I honestly didn't have an answer and I was so scared that I didn't.

I knew I couldn't give up, no matter how much I wanted to. I tried to keep myself occupied but I couldn't keep busy all day and when those moments did happen when I was alone, the thoughts popped up again. I tried to get rid of them but they just kept coming back. I was determined to get rid of those thoughts and start feeling better, no matter what I had to do.

I had been feeling so lonely in more ways than one. When Emmett and I were together we made love all the time. We made love in the morning, afternoon, and especially at night. We even did it many times a day in so many different rooms of the house sometimes. We fucking humped like gorillas and that left me feeling so lonely. I was horny as hell and no one to help me with a much needed release. Luckily, I was alone and very capable of doing it myself.

I turned up the music and turned on the shower head. It was one of those that can be taken off the stand. I ran it all over my bod and had it on the strongest setting to I could feel it. I started massaging my breasts in circular motions and was grinding my butt into the bottom of the bathtub. I opened up my legs and propped them up over the sides of the tub and let the jet stream hit me. It was getting me so aroused so quickly that I couldn't help. I moved it in circular motion and closer and closer. When I got a few inches away I laid it down on the bottom of the bathtub. I let it hit me while I massaged my folds with my finger. I put one finger deep inside me then another and then another. I stretched my self as far as I could and then began thrusting in and out. I hadn't been touched in so long that it took me only a short while before I came. holy shit. It had been too fucking long and I wanted to do it again. I was panting and coming down from my orgasm when there was a knock on the door.

"Rose! You in there? Emma woke up and I need some help."

"Ok. I'll be right out."

Shit. I hoped he hadn't heard anything. If he did I knew he wouldn't let me forget it. I couldn't put up with that and I'd probably end up killing the ass hole.

So much for doing it again.

I rushed to get dressed and found Jake and Emma in Bella's room. He was sitting on the bed with her.

"What's up?"

"Um, I think she needs a diaper change and I've never done it before."

"Here let me show you. First you get the diaper and the wipes ready." I showed him the front and back of the diaper and showed him how to clean her properly with the wipes. I then showed him how to put on the diaper.

"Well, that's not too hard. I always thought it was more to it than that."

"Nope, that's all."

"I think its time for her to be fed again if you want to do that. I can show you how to get her bottle ready."

"Sure that'd be cool."

He looked like something else was on his mind so I said, "Alright, spit it out."

He hesitated a moment then said, "Well, I was just wondering why you were being so nice to me. It's kinda freaking me out."

"You're in charge of my niece. I want her to get the best care from whoever is taking care of her. You needed help and it wouldn't hurt me to help you. It's as simple as that."

"Ok, fair enough."

My cell phone vibrated and I checked to see who it was. It was a text message from Alice saying they were down by the river and were going to be a while, if I cared to join them. I said no because I knew I would be the odd man out and didn't want to let anything ruin my good mood.

I relayed the message to Jake and he also declined. I guess neither of us felt like being the odd man out and I found myself being glad for the company.

We went downstairs and I showed him how to make Emma her bottle. We sat on the couch while Jake gave Emma her bottle and I put on a movie. Since he said he didn't care which movie, I chose out my second favorite movie, Ever After. I loved this movie so much. It was a version of Cinderella with one my favorite actresses, Drew Barrymore.

About halfway through the movie Jake cleared his throat and said, "Um, I don't want to make you mad or embarrassed but…"

Oh shit this wasn't good. I just knew he had heard me. Why the fuck did he have to wake up right when I was doing that?

"Wait, let me just say something. I heard you in the bathroom and there's nothing to be embarrassed about. We all have needs and I know you don't have anyone so you kind have to do it yourself."

"Oh my god." I put my head in my lap to hide my face. I think if I could have blushed, I would have.

"Wait this is coming out all wrong, I sound like a perv. What I mean is, I know your lonely and if you ever need someone I'm here for you."

"Oh that's disgusting." The fucking nerve of this guy. He really was a cocky, arrogant son of a bitch.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that. Shit. What I'm trying to say is if you want to talk or just go and hang out, I'm here for you. I'm saying I know your lonely and if you want someone, a friend to keep you company, then I'm here. I think if we tried, we could get along and even be friends. What do you think?"

"Well," I thought about this for a bit. He actually seemed sincerely concerned, like he wanted to help me. Well, what the fuck? "Fine. I guess that's ok. As long as you don't piss me off, I think we could be friends.

I was fucking lonely and figured things couldn't get any worse. Who could better understand my problems about being single better than someone who was actually single? I was at a low point and needed something to take my mom off things. Jake actually seemed like a nice guy and someone who knew how to have fun. Those were the perfect qualities of a friend and I desperately needed one right now.

I needed someone outside of my family, who I could actually talk to. I felt with my family I couldn't really talk to them about this. I just didn't feel comfortable. They all were in loving relationships and they couldn't possibly understand what I was going through. Well, I didn't feel comfortable with Jake yet but I hoped that would change. Obviously it would take time but just agreeing to stop fighting and to try to be nice and friendly was a huge start.

Everyone returned a while later. They sat down with us to watch the rest of the movie. I noticed the curious stares coming from my family so I said, "What. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, nothing. We aren't looking at you," Alice said with a big grin.

"Like, hell you aren't. You're so obvious, tinker bell." That was a name I called her when I was annoyed or mad at her. She hated being compared to a teeny tiny fairy but i thought the name fit quite well.

"Well, we knew if we left you two long enough, you'd actually start to like each other. You have more in common than you think."

"Whatever. Be quiet, I'm trying to watch the movie.

Mine and Alice's favorite part was coming up and she came over and sat down next to men. All was forgotten over our little tiff. In this part of the movie Leonardo is trying to persuade Danielle to go to the ball but doesn't want to because she thinks her and the prince don't belong together and she says, "A bird may love a fish, Signore, but where will they live?" Leonardo responds by saying, "Then I shall have to build you wings."

We both squealed and held each other. I sighed and said, "If only it were that simple."

Jake spoke up and said, "What do you mean?"

"Well, they're so different. They practically come from different worlds. Love can only do so much, the rest is up to us."

"It is hard work but once you have the love and the passion, it gives you strength to try and make it work. It gives us the will to try and persevere."

"Well they both did and they ended up happily ever after. Its just a movie, real life isn't like that."

We kinda forgot about everyone else and kept on talking. I wanted to prove my point that its just a movie. it appeared that we both disagreed on this topic. I don't know many people who end up with a happily every after. I think it was a rare thing, so rare that I wasn't entirely sure it existed.

"Well, I don't know about that. I think everyone deserves it and wants it. If not, I think your kidding yourself. That's all we really want in life is to find out soul mate. I do think it exists and I plan on searching for it until I find it."

"Well, I'm glad you are. That makes one of us."

He just shrugged and we continued watching the movie in peace.

We quieted down and finished watching the movie in peace.

Jake held Emma the entire time and she ended up falling asleep again. I don't know how he did that. Maybe because his body temperature was so warm, it made it easier for Emma to fall asleep so quickly.

Jake stood up and was handing Emma to me when everyone turned to look at Alice. She had a glazed look on her face, the look she got whenever she had a vision.

Shit I hoped it wasn't about Bella. Jake took Emma back and placed her in her bassinet while I rushed over to Alice and knelt down besides her.

"Alice, what is it? Is it Bella?"

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**The song in this chapter was Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson. She's my fave and I had to mention her in there.  
**

**I see on the traffic that people are reading but I only get one review and it makes me sad. Any little comment would be so nice.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	6. The Abyss of Despair

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my one and only reviewer. Your encouragement and support are what keeps me going. You know who you are. This is for you!

I hope you all enjoy it. Happy Reading!

* * *

"**Alice, what is it? Is it Bella?"**

"No. It's not about Bella." Alice said.

"Who is it then?" Jasper asked.

"Rosalie," she said quietly.

Shit, her vision was about me? I wonder what happened that had Alice looking so scared.

"What happens, Alice? What is it?" Esme asked with urgency.

"I saw Rosalie getting hurt but it's fuzzy, like there's some interference."

We all looked at Jake. The only thing that would cause this was interference from werewolves.

"What? I'm not gonna hurt her," he said with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh, honey we know that, we just know how werewolves cause interferences in Alice's visions," Esme said as she patted Jake on the shoulder.

Alice turned worriedly to me and said, "Rose, I don't know exactly how you get hurt but you have to be careful. I don't think you should go outside for a while."

"Oh please," I threw up my arms exasperatedly. They were all a bit too worried about me. I was a vampire for chrissakes. How hurt could I possibly get?

"Well, I have to agree with Alice, to an extent. I think you should be careful but I don't think you have to be confined to the house," Carlisle, the voice of reason said.

I knew I had to be careful. Alice was hardly ever wrong and I knew I could trust her. I would just have to be a little more cautious.

We were all about to go back to do our usual daily activities when Alice made us all jump.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you guys. I had a vision about Bella. She's coming home tomorrow. She's flying in tomorrow and she wants me and Jasper to pick her up at the airport."

"Oh, that's wonderful. Emma will get to see her mother again. Oh, she'll be so glad."

Everyone was basking in the good news and we agreed to throw Bella a 'welcome home' party.

* * *

The next day we got the house ready and Alice left for the airport with Jasper. We tried to help Alice and Esme decorate but they got so much joy out if it we just let them tell us what decorations to put where. We let them boss us around just for a little bit.

When we were all finished, Alice and Jasper left to the airport and Carlisle and Esme stayed with Emma. I went for a run through the forest. I needed desperately to get away from everyone. Esme and Carlisle were so immensely sweet to each other it made me sick. Alice and Jasper weren't so obvious but the little discreet things they did, didn't go unnoticed by me. Every simple touch or look made me cringe. I didn't know how much more I could stand.

I went running on the border between the Cullen and La Push territories. There was a path that I liked to take that took me to these cliffs. The view was so amazing and it was my little escape from everything and everyone. I ran at my fastest speed and got there in a matter of minutes.

I reached the cliff and just stood there taking in the beauty of the rushing waters below. It looked so peaceful. Oh, how I wished I could be as calm and peaceful as it looked. At the moment, however, it just wasn't possible for me.

Poor Carlisle had his study over taken by me. I still hadn't been able to throw Emmett's things out of the room. I couldn't be in the same room with his things so I remained in the study. It was the only neutral place in the house that didn't remind me of Emmett. The study was strictly Carlisle's so none of us really ventured into the room.

I didn't know why I couldn't throw out his things. I very well knew he wasn't coming back but I knew if I went through his things then it would take me back to every single memory we shared. I wasn't ready to handle that. I didn't know if I would be able to do that any time soon. Luckily, Carlisle was a patient man and didn't rush me to move out of his study.

I wished so badly, I could just be free and just leave behind the mess. I just wanted to be able to breathe again, well, not literally speaking of course.

I just wanted to feel like myself again. I knew that was going to take me a long while so I just shrugged and threw my arms wide open.

Well, if you cant beat them, join them. Without thinking, I stepped up to the ledge and jumped. When I was close to hitting the water, I put my arms over my head and dove. I stayed under for a while, just letting the coolness surround me. I loved the water. I loved the feeling of feeling free and weightless. I loved that I felt at peace here and nothing could harm me here. I stayed floating and swimming around for a while but I knew I eventually had to get out and return home. I swam back towards the cliffs and began the long climb up. I could see the La Push beach and knew it was the easier way but I obviously wasn't allowed on their territory. I finally made it up the cliff and found Jake sitting there waiting.

"Hey, your parents wanted me to come and look for you. They're going out and need you to keep an eye on Emma."

"Oh, ok. I'm coming"

"Did you have a good swim."

"Yeah I did." I said with a melancholy expression.

"Ha, I can tell."

I just smiled and said, "I'll race you."

He grinned and morphed into his werewolf form.

We took off running and I beat him of course.

I reached the house a few seconds before he did and went through the back door since I was all wet.

When he reached the house he morphed back and was shouting, "Heck no! You cheated!"

"No I didn't. You're just a sore looser."

I smiled and he smiled back. I knew he was just kidding. I had won fair and square and he knew it.

Jake went into the house to get me a towel. I stripped down in the kitchen and left my wet clothes outside. I knew Esme would kill me if I got any furniture dirty. I walked past the living room and heard Jake whistle. I flipped him the bird and went to the study to get my things then to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed.

When I went into the living room it was just Jake and Emma.

I looked around and asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Carlisle and Esme are off alone somewhere. It's just me and Emma."

Carlisle and Esme were off alone somewhere, probably getting it on. They didn't like to let us in on it but we were adults and had enough common sense to figure it out.

I put on my favorite action movie, Casino Royale. Daniel Craig was one sexy beast and I loved the stunts in this movie.

"Ok, cool. I love this movie. The stunts are amazing." Jake said once it stared.

How funny, that's why I loved this movie so much. The stunt people were amazing and Daniel Craig was amazing also for doing a lot of his stunts. He was on my secret list of famous people I'd sleep with if I got the chance. I know it was stupid, but he's fucking hot. Anyways, a girl could dream couldn't she?

"Yeah they are. You know the stunt people in this movie won a lot of stunt awards for their work?"

"Really? That's awesome."

I just nodded and turned my attention to the movie. We sat in silence for the rest of the movie. It was just about to end when the back door opened. I guess the were back from their special outing.

The movie was almost over so I told them to go to the kitchen and keep it down while it finished. When it was over, Esme came in with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah, I know I didn't kill him. Big whoop."

"Right, like you could've taken me out. Keep dreaming, babe."

I turned around. No, he didn't just call me babe. This cocky son of a bitch sure had some nerve.

"Oh honey, Rose hates to be called that," Esme said with a hint of worry in her voice.

Emmett used to call me that all the time. Yeah that ass hole better watch what he says. Esme was worried because she knew what I could do to Jake if I got mad. She left the room to give Emma a diaper change.

"Oh, my bad. Well, I still can take you." Jake said with a smirk.

"Yeah, we'll have to see about that."

"Is that a challenge?" he asked.

"Yeah it is. Unless you're too afraid. In which case, I understand. We can just forget about this whole thing."

"Fuck no. I accept your challenge."

"So, once I win, what's in it for me?" I asked Jake.

"Well, first of all, you're not gonna win. And secondly, I know a good one. How about whoever loses has to be the slave to the winner for a week?"

"Wait, what kind of slave are we talking about?" I asked. Knowing him, he could have more on his mind than cleaning and doing laundry.

"Cleaning, bringing me my food, stuff like that. Unless you want to add something else to the list," He said as he winked at me.

"Oh, you're fucking disgusting. We're talking purely cleaning, cooking, laundry, stuff like that. No funny business."

"Chill out. I was just kidding."

"Alright, let's go."

I was extremely looking forward to beating the shit outta him. God, he was so immature. He was probably one of those kids in school that went around taunting the little girls saying, "Boys are better than girls." Well, he was stupid and wrong. I wanted to beat him so he could finally shut the fuck up. He needed an ego check and fast.

We went to the back of the property where there was a clearing we sometimes played baseball in.

"Hey, lets set some ground rules." I wanted to make sure this dumb ass wouldn't try to cheat.

"Like what?"

"How about the first person to pin other for seven seconds wins?"

"Ok, sounds fair enough," Jake said with a shrug..

"Oh, and if someone, like you, wimps out or gets hurt and wants to stop then we can use a code word and we'll know the other person is serious about stopping."

"Ok. Code word can be Emma."

"Ok." I thought that was a good, neutral word for us to use.

"I won't be the one to use that word but if you have to use it, its ok. I wont hold it against you. "

"Neither will I. I'll understand if you'll need to use it because it definitely wont be me. Go get ready, dog," I said with a grin.

Jake morphed into his werewolf form. He was actually quite big but I still wasn't worried.

We began to circle each other and Jake made the first move. He came at me but I moved out of the way quickly and he almost ran into a tree. I was going to play with him and make him frustrated. I knew when he got frustrated, he would try to attack and I could take him down easily.

He kept trying to pounce on me but I was too quick for him. I finally decided to attack and went for it. I flew at him and landed right on top of him but he flipped me over and we kept rolling around. We were both too strong to be kept pinned down for too long.

I finally had him on his back for a few seconds when out of no where I felt something warm tackle me from the side. It looked like another werewolf but it wasn't Jake. We were rolling around when I felt my arm being ripped off. It happened so fast that I didn't even realized what had happened until the pain hit me.

Holy shit, it fucking hurt like hell.

Damn this fucking animal was strong, and mad as hell.

He was on top of me going for my other arm when I felt him being pulled off.

Jake was standing in front of me and looking at the other werewolf. He had his teeth showing and a fierce growl escaped his lips. He actually looked a bit frightening.

The other werewolf morphed back into a human and then Jake followed.

The other guy was yelling at Jake, "You idiot, how was I supposed to know you were playing around? I thought you were in trouble and that's why you morphed. I smelled a leech along the border mixed in with your scent."

Oh, he smelled my scent from earlier in the day when Jake and I were racing back from the cliffs.

"Jesus, Paul, you fucking idiot! Look what you fucking did."

Jake and the other guy came over. Paul, I think it was, held my arm out to Jake. Jake was doing to come over with my arm and held it up to my shoulder to let it begin fusing.

Before he could let it fuse, I told him, "Stop, Jake. Wait."

"What, Rose. What is it?"

I had an opportunity to end my misery and I was not gonna pass it up. Everything I had been through these past couple of months, was just too much. I didn't know how much longer I could continue feeling like this. I could end it all right now, I wanted to end it all right now. I just needed help from the one person I had once despised. I hope since we had been getting along, he would agree to this.

"Rose…"

"Jake, I need your help. Please."

"What is it? I'll do anything."

"I want you to kill me. Rip me apart limb by limb and burn me. Have your friend help you. Just tell everyone I love them."

"What?! I'm not doing that. What has gotten into you?"

"Please, Jake I'm begging you." I had grabbed him by the shirt and had dry sobs escaping my mouth. "I just can't go on like this. Please help me."

A look of confusion and horror crossed his face, then he suddenly looked determined. I had a feeling he was about be a true friend to me and do what I asked.

This was the moment I had been waiting for. Finally my misery would end. I closed my eyes and waited for the agony to hit me.

I felt calm and at peace, like how I felt when I was floating in the ocean. Another dark abyss waiting to swallow me up. And I was ready for what was about to come.

* * *

Please review! They are very much appreciated!


	7. Move Along

A/N: I know i haven't updated and I apologize. I've had a lot of personal things going on. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Move Along

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
_

*FLASHBACK*

"Babe, come back to bed." Emmett yelled to me from the room.

"Coming."

We had one amazing night and I was in our bathroom freshening up.

I jumped back into bed and I snuggled up against his chest.

"Hey, babe, look at me."

I looked up and he had the biggest smile.

"What? What is it?" I loved his smile, it was one of those smiles that was contagious.

"You know I love you, right? You're the only woman I've ever loved."

"Yeah, I know that. You know I love you, too."

"You are the only one for me and I want to spend all of eternity with you and that's why I have this." He handed me an envelope and told me, "Open it."

I open the envelope and inside were two papers. The first was an application for adoption.

"What? Emmett are you serious?"

"Of course I am. I know how badly you want to have a baby. I talked to Carlisle and he said all our papers look legitimate so we could if we wanted to. The blood-lust is bearable and if they're our child we would never do anything to hurt them. We're both adults and I think we're ready. I think this is a perfect start for us."

"Oh my God, Emmett. I don't know what to say. I think it's a wonderful idea. I…I…I'm so happy."

I jumped on him and gave him the biggest hug and kiss.

"Wait, hold on. Read the other paper."

I was still on his lap when I grabbed the papers and flipped to the next page. It was the papers for a new house.

"Oh my God. Ahhhhh!" I started jumping up and down on him so we were both moving about so much we fell off the bed. We were tangled up in our sheets and fell in a big heap, and just started cracking up.

Everything I had dreamed about was coming true at this very moment. The man of my dreams bought me a house and wanted to adopt a child with me. I wanted nothing more than to be a mother and he had just given me the greatest gift I could have ever asked for.

"Emmett, we're gonna have our own house and our own family. I'm just so happy right now I could cry."

"Now you know how much I love you. You are my soul mate. I feel strange when your not around, like I'm missing a part of me. I just love you so much."

"I know exactly what you mean, like I'm empty inside. Not only is my heart not beating but it feels like its completely missing when you're not with me. I can't even explain it. We are soul mates. We're meant to be together forever."

*END FLASHBACK*

Jake POV

She had the most serene look on her face, like she was in a different place at the moment. She looked so peaceful, like she was ready for what was to come.

She seriously thought I was going to do this.

I couldn't believe she was asking me to do this. I mean, I know she was devastated but not to the point where she wanted to die.

I know we didn't start getting along until recently, but I would never do that.

I actually care for her, I think of her as my friend.

I knew as a friend, it was my job to help, but I knew this wouldn't help anyone.

There was no way in hell I was going to do what she asked. I knew she would hate me for not doing it, but I was willing to take that risk.

Rose was just in a bad place and it was my job as her friend to help her get through it.

I knew what I had to do.

I turned to Paul and said, "Paul, just go home."

I wanted to be here for Rosalie and didn't need Paul around. He wasn't exactly the most understanding guy and I didn't need any of his shit right now.

"Rose, look at me. I'm not going to do this."

"Please, Jake. Please," she said with pleading, desperate eyes.

I knew better than to give in. I wanted so badly to make her happy, especially since she hadn't been happy in a while. This was not the way to do it, far from it.

"Rose, you're just going through a hard time right now. Things will get better. I promise you they will."

"When, Jake? When will they get better. I just want to fall asleep and never wake up. But I can't fall asleep. You don't know what I would do to be human again. I didn't ask for any of this."

"Rose, you can't give up. You just can't. Carlisle wanted you to have a second chance at life. You were too young for your life to end and you're still to young now. This family wouldn't be the same without you. I know you can't tell but I can see it in their eyes, how much they love you. They would be devastated. You would miss out on so many things, you would regret not being here."

"You're wrong. No one would miss me. I'm going to spend all of eternity alone. My soul mate is with someone else. What am I supposed to do? I'm not going to find another soul mate. That's a once in a lifetime thing and its just not a possibility for me anymore." She paused and said, "Well, since you won't help me, I guess I'm stuck here."

"It is a possibility. Look at it this way, Emmett isn't your soul mate. He wasn't the right fit. There is the perfect someone out there for you and you have yet to find them. You're not stuck here, you're lucky to be here. You get a second chance at life. There are so many people who would gladly take this opportunity with open arms. What I would give to have my mother back, so you know what? I'm not letting you waste this chance. You deserve a full and happy life and that's what you're gonna get. I will do my best to make sure of that.

She deep in thought and remained silent for a bit before she spoke up.

"I'm sorry about your mom. I didn't even think about it. I always saw it as a curse, something that was thrust upon me. I guess I am lucky. If it weren't for Carlisle I wouldn't be here period."

"Exactly."

"God, I feel so stupid! I cant believe I wanted to die over some ass hole. What the fuck was I thinking?"

"Hey," I put my arm on her shoulder, "Don't beat yourself up over it. You had every reason to be upset. But I'm glad you're feeling better.

"Well, not a hundred percent, that's for sure but yeah I'm ok I guess."

"You're not gonna feel one hundred percent better over night. I know it will take time but you should realize how lucky you are. You have a family who loves you and a wonderful niece. What I would give to have a family like yours."

"They're your family, too. "

I smiled, this is the first time she admitted I was part of the family.

It was good to know I had one family who I could count on to love me.

"Thanks. You don't know how much that means to me. It's really nice to have some place to go to right now."

"What do you mean?"

I hesitated. I didn't want to burden her with all my family issues when she had a lot going on at the moment.

She asked again, with a concerned looked on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Well…me and my dad haven't been getting along. He says I spend too much time with you and your family. He says I'm a traitor to our people and if I don't 'sever' ties with you guys that he's gonna kick me out of the house."

"What?! How can he do that?"

"Because he's my dad. I just think he's jealous because I spend more time here than I do at home. Honestly, I don't like being home. My dad and I just fight. We just don't get along. I like it here better. I feel like this is home."

"You are here a lot. Well, I really don't know what to tell you. Maybe your dad is just a bit jealous. Maybe he wants to spend some quality time with you."

"Well, if he does, he has a weird way of showing it. I just can't stay away form Bella and Emma for too long."

"Hey, Jake, can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure."

"Are you in love with Bella?"

Shit, that was quiet a bold question.

Just when I was about to answer her, Esme came to get us. She said there was someone in the living room who we would definitely want to see.

Oh, it must be Bella, back with Jasper and Alice from the airport.

Rose POV

When I walked into the living room, I was not expecting to see the man who had broken my cold, un-beating heart. And hand in hand with my brother, no less.

I took a step back, stepping on Jake.

I looked at him, too shocked to even apologize for stepping on him.

He shook his head to let me know that no apology was necessary then wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me to the couch, opposite the fucking happy couple.

I was still too shocked to say anything.

This was a big fucking surprise.

I thought I was going to be ok, I really did but then I saw him and all those awful emotions came back, hitting me like a ton of bricks.

Carlisle and Esme sat in between us forming a semi-circle.

Jake and Emmett were having a stare down for a few seconds when Carlisle finally cleared is throat and spoke, "Um, Emmet, Edward, what can we do for you?"

"We've come home to see our family. We would really like to see the newest member of the family."

"Jake was about to say something when I grabbed his hand and shook my head. I wanted to see how Carlisle would handle having them back and what his course of action would be.

Emmett gave Jake another dirty stare after glancing at our hands.

I quickly let go of Jake's hand and looked down.

He moved closer and grabbed my hand again. This time, he returned the dirty glare.

I let Jake hold my hand. I didn't want Emmett to know I was still hung up on him. I didn't even know if it was possible to make Emmett jealous but I sure as hell was gonna try. Luckily, Jake was on the same page.

Emmett stood up, looking furious.

"Damn, Rose, I knew you were a slut but I didn't know you would move on so quickly," Emmett yelled.

God, the nerve of the bastard. And my "brother" didnt even say anything. What a douche.

Jake took a step forward but I put a hand on his chest.

I turned back to Emmett and said, "Shut the fuck up Emmett. At least I waited a few months. You were fucking my brother while we were still together."

"We were only together once while you and I were together."

"Oh, you're a fucking liar. Why should I believe anything you say? Look where trusting you has gotten me."

I just couldn't deal with this shit right now. I had to get out of the room.

I stood up and went to mine and Emmett's old bedroom.

I grabbed all his shit and threw it in a pile out of the window. I started with the stuff in the drawers and then moved onto the closet. When I was done throwing all his stuff outside I got my nail polish remover, hairspray, and lighter and set all his shit on fire. I have to say, it felt so good.

I could hear everyone run outside and someone turn the water hose on to put out the fire.

I heard Emmett yell, "Rose, What the hell is wrong with you?"

I went to the window and yelled back, "I needed to make room for Jake's stuff. He's moving in with us."

"What?" He yelled furiously.

I went over and sat at the bed. I would let Carlisle deal with him, I knew he would do what was best for the family and I really couldn't deal with him right now. I was liable to get violent.

Not ten seconds later I could hear Jake running up the stairs.

"Rose, what was that all about?"

"I'm sorry. It was just a spur of the moment thing. I was thinking, you should have this room, for when you want to stay the night. There's no need for you to be sleeping on the couch when you're the only one of us who actually sleeps. I really can't stay in this room, I just can't. I'll ask Carlisle if I can have the study or one of the guest rooms."

"But, what would Carlisle say?"

Esme appeared in the doorway and said, "I think it's a wonderful idea. Jake, you're a part of this family and it's only fair you have your own room here. Well, if it's ok with your father."

"Actually, it's perfect timing, really. Would it be alright if I moved in permanently?"

"What?" Esme asked.

I knew it was coming and didn't see her saying anything other than yes.

"Well, my dad has been threatening to kick me out. I've been wanting to just move out but I don't have anywhere to go."

"Oh, Jake. You poor thing. Of course you can stay here."

"Oh Esme, thank you so much. You don't know how much you're helping me out right now. I just hope I won't be any trouble. I'll start looking for a job to pay rent and utilities and for other things."

She walked over to him and embraced him in one of her motherly hugs. She cupped his face in his hands and said, "Oh, honey, we would love to have you here. There's no need to pay us for anything. You don't have to get a job unless of course you want to. Go get your stuff. The room will be ready for you when you come back."

The way he looked when she was holding him, it made me a bit sad. To think his dad was behaving this way with the only child left at home. I just didn't understand.

"Thank you." Jake said with a sincere smile.

Jake returned a while later with the rabbit all packed up with his stuff. I was getting the last few boxes out when he came into the room.

"Here let me help you."

When we were done we plopped onto the couch.

"Rose, I just wanted to say thanks. I would've never had the guts to ask if you hadn't done what you did."

"What? Oh, you mean go psycho on Emmett?" I said with a laugh.

"Haha, yeah that was pretty awesome. I hope you don't mind what I did."

"Actually, it was pretty smart. If I had to suffer and see him happy then he should have to do the same, or at least think I'm happy."

"Well, you may not be happy right now but you will be. Trust me."

"Oh I do." More than he knew.

* * *

Please review! They will make me smile, and believe me the smiles have been in short supply lately. I would really appreciate it!


End file.
